All Good Things
by GladiatorsSoul
Summary: A lonely figure roams the Kingdom of Vale. No one knows what he sounds like. No one has ever laid eyes on him. But all of the villages know this hero by the name that they have given him: Cain. A man who's sole purpose is to dispose filth that Remnant has to offer, whether it is man or a creature of Grimm. This is a tale of a hurt young man looking for closure. (No fall of Beacon)
1. Prologue

**Hello world! This is the first ever fanfic I've ever wrote in my life. I'm a high school senior who's been using the website for a couple of years. I'm not going to lie, I just need an output to release some of the creative juices that I have been thinking for a while. I'm not really sure how this story will end up, but I guess we'll see depending on the what ya'll think about this. Okay enough blabbering! Lets get to the story!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Surprise!"

A crackle of blue and white confetti filled the air and scattered across the brightly lit room. The walls were decorated with party streamers and a large banner with the words painted "Happy 12th Birthday Alan". Presents were scattered about in many different shapes and sizes.

A crowd of people with varying degrees of ages were all gathered in the center of the room facing the entrance. At the entrance stood a young boy with black hair and blue eyes who was in pure utter surprise. His mouth stood a gaped as his eyes registered the situation, but slowly turned into pure delight.

"Guys are you serious? You didn't have to throw a surprise party" the boy said.

"Alan!" A black haired middle aged woman approached and smacked the boy across the head, "you could at least say thank you for throwing you a party." This woman went by the name of Layla Stark. Layla is a sweet and kind soul, but when you piss her off, she's got a temper that can match even the spiciest of peppers. Like Alan, she had a blue eyes that were as enchanting as the Northern Lights of Atlas. But those so called beautiful eyes were now trying to bore holes on her son's face.

"Now, now honey. No need to whack the kid...especially in front of the guest..." a gruff voice came closer to the pair. This only seem to lessen the glare though.

Alan was taken aback at the sound of this rough voice and turned to a man with brown hair and red eyes. He had a slight build to his body and wore a tattered black cloak around his figure. The man's lips curved into a small grin at the sight of the boys surprise.

"Dad? I thought you were on a mission!"

"And miss my boy's birthday?" the man's glint in his eyes just seemed to melt Alan's rush of inquiries into nothing. "Besides, I finished my mission early so I can get back to Atlas. It was just a simple escort mission in Vale. Although I did get this pretty cool scar protecting that merchant from a Deathstalker." The man chuckled as he lifted his under shirt to show a grotesque cut that went across from his left pectoral to his right lower abdominals.

"Oh sweet Dad, you have to tell me what happened! How did you kill it? Did you use your semblance? How many hits did it get on you?" Alan was brimming with questions until his smile widen then turned into a smug grin. "Oh wait, I bet you got your ass kicked for a bit until you got a lucky opening to kill the thing" he stated in a matter- of- factly tone.

The man's eyes narrowed and glared at the boy. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that".

"Boys! We have a party to get to" Layla's voice broke the little staring contest between the two. " Alan don't be a jackass and go greet the guest" Alan's father looked triumphant and stuck his tongue as Alan was being nagged at, "and you Mister Huntsman" Layla turned to her husband. "I'm going to have a little talk with you about not saying goodbye before you leave for your mission, Oliver." An audible gulp can be heard across the room as the man was dragged by his ear out of the room. Oliver Stark was not afraid of many things, but his wife isn't just any other person. After all, she was a retired huntress with years of experience.

As the parents left, Alan approached his guests to chat up with and celebrate his birthday.

* * *

Alan couldn't believe how many people came to celebrate his birthday. Fifteen people came to congratulate him on his coming of age. Next to the food table, there he saw friends from his private school that he attends. Next to the fireplace, he saw neighbors and close family friends idly chatting about various topics. But the one person who caught his eyes was sitting on a chair in the center of the room talking to one of his neighbors. Glynda Goodwitch, the god mother of Alan Stark.

Glynda was a beautiful woman with pale skin and light blond hair. She had green eyes with spectacles resting on top of her nose. She wore a black long sleeved dress that turns white towards the upper part of her body and black stockings covering her long legs. Her most prominent feature of her attire was her tattered black and purple cape. Just like his parents, Glynda too was a huntress.

"Aunt Glynda! You're here too?" Alan was genuinely shocked at his Aunt's presence.

The blond woman turned to see the boy run up to her and give her a bone crushing hug. "Alan its great to see you" she said wincing at the painful act of affection. " I couldn't miss your birthday, what kind of god mother would I be? Besides, even though we aren't related, your mom would of killed me if I skipped this."

Glynda wasn't related to Alan and the Stark Family. None of them shared a single drop of blood and yet, Glynda is the closest family member the Starks have. Apparently back in the old days, my parents and her were teammates back in Beacon. Their team and some other team by the name of STRQ were the top dogs of the campus. Alan believed this because knowing his mother, she'd would have done anything to be the top huntress of the campus. Training with her must have been a nightmare for my dad and Glynda.

"Wait, but today is a Thursday, don't you teach classes back at Beacon?"

The blond woman let out a frustrated sighed "apparently Headmaster Ozpin thinks that I need a small break. He's on board with the idea that I should take the week off and spend time with you and your family. He banned me from stepping foot on Beacon until tomorrow. I'll be spending the day with you guys and be flying back late at night. I have a lot of paperwork to get back to."

"Well either way, I'm glad you made it to my birthday" Alan said with a real smile to his face. He loved his god mother. She was a kind woman and was a definite contrast to his crazy nagging mother.

"That reminds me. Here, I have a gift for you" Glynda took out a small rectangular box wrapped with silver paper and a shiny red bow on the top.

"Thanks Aunt Glynda!" Alan stared at the the box, slightly hesitant wondering if it would be rude to open the box now and there.

"Don't worry, just open it. I want to see your face when you see it."

Without a second thought, Alan ripped open the silver paper and open the box. A slight gasped came to Alan's mouth as he took out his gift. It was a brand new knife with a decent blade length. The blade was as black as obsidian, but had a brilliant luster to it when light hit the blade. The hilt of the dagger was black, but was matted compared to the blade itself. It was diamond shaped with jagged lines etched onto its surface The handle had a nice feel to it. It had a dark grey wrap around it making it comfortable. The shape of the hilt was slightly curved and edgy giving an ergonomic and modern look to the knife.

"I paid one of my students back at Beacon to make this. I'm not exactly good at forging weapons, after all my weapon is a magic wand", the woman smiled at her own little joke, "anyways, I hope you like it. You're twelve now and next year you'll start training to be a hunter at one of the beginner level schools. If you are anything like your parents, you'' be one hell of a huntsman."

"I don't know what to say Aunt Glynda" the boy could feel some tears forcing its way towards his eyes," this is so kind of you, thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it, to be honest you should be thanking my student. Took him three whole days to make it" the woman said as she wrapped the boy in her arms. "Although I'm sorry to say, but you will have to find someone else to teach you how to use the knife because I have no idea how to use one. Although, I do know that this knife has a tiny dust cartridge where you can put any type of dust in."

" Woah are you serious? That's so cool!" Alan's attention when back to the knife. His eyes landed on a tiny button near the top of his handle right below the hilt. Putting his finger on the button and pressing it lightly, a small clip popped out and slid from the bottom of his handle. It's as labeled and said that it can fit 25 milliliters of dust in it.

" Now be sure to use crushed dust for the clip. Using crushed dust instead of cut dust will give you the maximum amount of efficiency for the knifes dust potential."

"Thank you Aunt Glynda, I'm going to treasure this forever."

"Just remember I love you Alan, you're going to be a great huntsman and I'll be here with you all the way. Now enjoy the rest of your party, I see your friends are dying to talk to you."

With those words, Alan gave his god mother one last hug before scampering off to play with the other kids of the party.

* * *

The party went very smoothly and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Alan greeted all the adults in the party and hung out with all the kids. Finally the cake was brought out with twelve lit candles on the top. Everyone sung Alan "Happy Birthday" and rejoiced as the song came to a close. Even his parents were back in the room, although Oliver Stark didn't seem too pleased with the red hand print on his swollen right cheek. The party was still a success.

But all good things must come to an end at some point.

The party slowly came to a conclusion around midnight. The guests slowly started to diminish when they realized how late it was getting. One by one, each guest left after giving Alan their best wishes and goodbyes. All that was left was Alan, his parents and Glynda.

The room was a mess, littered with confetti and wrapping paper. Random presents and dirty paper plates were strewn across the floor. Cleaning up would be a nightmare. It's a good thing that the Beacon teacher had a telekinetic semblance. With a flick of her wand, she used her powers to bring order to the room. Presents were gathered on one table, confetti, wrapping paper and plates were tossed into the the garbage can. Even the large banner was taken down and folded up and rested on one of the chairs.

"Thank you so much Glynda. It would have been a nightmare cleaning this up!" Alan's mother stated jubilantly.

"It's not a problem Layla. Knowing these two pigs, they wouldn't have helped you one bit" scoffed Glynda"

"Hey!" two men shot back at the insult.

"Anyways. I have a flight to catch. I'm a busy woman who has to deal with hundreds of huntsmen in training" Glynda stated with a hint of sadness to her eyes. "I really did enjoy my time here at Atlas.

"It was great to have you here Glynda, We're so glad to see you again, even if it was for a short time." Oliver hugged the witch.

"Yes it was great seeing you Glynda, teach those kids how to be fine young huntsmen, my friend" Layla said also enveloping the teacher in a hug. "Tell Ozpin that I think you should have more days off."

"I will do no such thing" Glynda said with a deadpanned expression, "I trust that man with my life, but sometimes I question his idiotic decisions. I mean, he did put us in a team" Glynda chuckled as Layla punched her lightly in the shoulder muttering something about not being that bad. Finally Glynda turned to the boy to her left.

"Alan it was great seeing you. Remember what I told you. You'll be a great huntsman." Glynda ruffled Alan's soft black hair.

"I won't forget Aunt Glynda. I'll be the greatest huntsman in the world!" Alan proclaimed raising his finger to the sky, "nothing will stop me!" The three adults gave a hearty laugh as they see Alan wave his knife around pretending to cut down invisible enemies.

And with her goodbyes all done, Glynda finally left the Stark residents.

* * *

"Alan, before you go to bed, your mother and I wanted to give you your birthday gift. Come over here." Alan's father ordered.

In the midst of all the events that transpired, Alan completely forgot that his parents haven't given him anything yet. With an excited jump, Alan raced towards the direction of his standing parents.

"Now son, I'm going to make sure you stand still, this might feel uncomfortable, but you have to promise me that you'll try to keep still." his mother looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Okay?" Alan was now curious. What could his parents give him? There's nothing in their hands, so it's not some solid gift. "What could it be?" he thought to himself.

With that, Layla positioned herself by kneeling to the left of Alan and held his hand while Oliver knelt right in front of him with a thumb resting on his forehead and the rest of his hand lightly on top of his hair.

"What are you doing-"

"Shhhh it's okay, you're about to find out" Layla whispered.

At that moment, Oliver Stark's eyes opened showing his glowing red irises. As his eyes glowed red, Oliver himself was slowly enveloped by a dark red light. Finally after seconds of glowing, Oliver began his chant.

"For it is our resilience that we keep fighting. Though it will be dark and light that will conflict within ourselves, we will do nothing but protect our people who are destined to lead. Accept this offering to become something greater. I release your soul, and by my hand, I enlighten thee."

A wave of pressure surrounded Alan forcing him to gasp. Slowly but surely this pressure was turned into a small wave of comfort. Black and red sparks emanated from Alan's body. Alan had felt nothing like this before. It's as if a great power just fell onto him completely shrouding his body with a thin barrier of some sort. "What did you do dad?"

" I just unlocked your aura son. If you want to be a huntsman like your parents, you got to have aura."

"What's Aura?" Alan stared blankly at his parents.

" You dumbass, don't you pay attention in school?" Layla scolded

"You little-"

"Aura-" Oliver decided to interrupt before Layla started to nag for the third time of that day "- is the manifestation of our soul"

"Uh... you know, it's your soul that has been released and now it protects you from physical damages"

"Ugh, it's like that forcefield from that stupid game you play everyday."

"Oh why didn't you say that in the first place?" Alan finally stated.

* * *

After face-palming at their son's stupidity, Oliver and Layla dismissed their son to go to bed.

"Did you sense that aura, Oliver?" Layla finally said as Alan left to go upstairs.

" I know it was a lot of aura, more aura than the both of us when we attended Beacon." Oliver remarked

"He's going to be a large target for Nolan if he gets out of prison." Layla's face darkened as soon as she said that.

"Honey relax, Nolan has been in prison for a long time. I made sure that he'll spend the the rest of his life in the sub freezing temperatures of Mantle's Correctional Institution."

" I know Oliver, but you know your ancestry is an issue. If Nolan finds out about who Alan is and his aura, he'll-" Layla froze in horror at the sight infront of her.

In front of her stood a tall blond man with a sinister smile plastered on his face. He wore a thin orange rag of a prison uniform that was stained with blood and almost ripped to shreds. Even his thick beard looked a mess for it was covered in fresh blood. He held a curvy sword full of scratches and chips along the blade. Giant holes adorned the center of the blade that provided lightness for quick successful kills. He brought the battered blade to his mouth and licked the blood clean off the blade.

"I'm sorry what was that sweet Layla? I'll do what to your poor boy" the scraggly man said with a disgustingly acidic voice?"

Oliver turned to see the man that Layla was looking at. "Nolan, but how-".

"Shhhhhh" the supposed Nolan hushed "don't worry about the details Ollie my boy. We have a lot to talk about. Why don't you take a seat, it'll be a lot more comfortable as I rip you two to shreds and gut til you choke on your own blood" Nolan said raising his voice. "And don't worry about the boy, I'll leave him be for now. It'll be a lot more enjoyable for him to remember the day his two pathetic excuses of parents were violently slaughtered."

With one swift movement Nolan lunged at the couple.

* * *

A loud crash and a high pitched scream echoed within the Stark household. The sounds of yelling and and fighting slowly came to an end after several minutes. Now it was just dead silence.

Alan has been awake during the whole ordeal. Although he couldn't hear what the voices were saying , he can confirm that he heard three voices. Two of those voices were from his mom and dad, but the third voice was an enigma to Alan. Then loud crashes and screams filled the the house causing Alan to cower under his sheets. Alan had his newly sharpened knife in his hand ready if some perpetrator decides to come visit him. But silence came for several minutes. Alan couldn't hear the fighting anymore. No screaming. No voices. Not a single thing was heard.

"I have to check on my parents, they probably chased the guy out of the house." Alan said to himself.

Slowly opening the door, he reached the stairs and started his descent to the scene of the crime. As eyes adjusted in the darkness he could see vases and family pictures shattered and left spread across the floor. Finally, as he reaches the last step, he sees a trail of crimson liquid trail that led from the living room, to the now wide open front door. Realization struck the boy that this trail is a blood trail.

Alan steadily made his way for the living room only to have aghast face spread across his face. There lay his two parents on the ground who are bleeding out profusely. Alan ran to his father and mother with tears building up.

"Mom! Dad!" Alan choked out "What the hell happened?"

Oliver Stark's eyes fluttered open and slowly took Alan's hand "Al, you have to listen to me. This is important, so don't space out on me."

"Yes dad of course, should I call the police first?"

"No there isn't much time! Dammit" Oliver raised his voice but then relaxed "Al listen, you need to run away. Get away from Atlas. You need to get off the grid. No one must know where you are. There's a man by the name of Nolan Blut who will be looking for you. Don't give him a chance because he'll kill you if he sees you. Look at us, we were wasted and he's just one man. There's a safe under my desk. In there is enough money for you for a lifetime, we were saving that for your school and our retirement. the code is 47 62 12. I unlocked your aura, now you have to find a way to get stronger. Become a fighter and protector for those in need. Just like the Starks back in the day, you'll rise up to the challenge. When Nolan comes back, you're going to kill his ass. Be strong Alan."

"Dad save your breath. It's ok, we'll get through this." Alan croaked.

"Alan, I said it's too late. It's time that you be a man. I'm sorry I never really had the chance to say this, but I'm proud of the man you've become. You're an honest soul with a strong heart of conviction. You have the Stark blood running in your veins." Oliver's breathing started to get even slower " Remember what I said, no one must know where you are and you must be strong. I'm on my last dying breath. Go to your mother right now, my life is coming to an end. I love you Al."

Oliver Stark's heartbeats finally came to a halt.

Alan sobbed uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Why was this happening to him he wondered. How could this man do this? What is happening right now? What god or gods would allow this to happen? Alan's existential crisis was put to a pause for a moment when a quiet cough was made audible in the room. Alan turned to see his mothered with trickles of tears coming down hear cheeks.

"Mom! Why is this happening?" Alan cried out.

"I think your dumbass father explained that to you already" she whispered with a soft smile on her face "although i wish he didn't take his time talking to you, after all your mother needs some attention too."

"Mom I'm so sorry. I'm going to avenge you both. I'm going to kill this Nolan Blut!" Alan seethed with more tears spilling into the floor.

"Shhhhh let's not talk about him right now. Just listen to me." she took a breath "My dear baby boy, oh how your grown so much. I'm so sorry you have to go through this right now. I'm sorry I won't be there when you graduate or when you find your first girlfriend. I'm sorry I won't get to play with your future kids. It breaks my heart knowing that you'll go through a long road of sadness and loneliness for awhile. I'm such a terrible mother." she choked out.

" Mom please don't-"

"It's okay now... I'm going to be with you the entire journey. Sure you won't see me, but I'll be watching you grow up into a handsome young man. A word of advice, if you like a girl, don't act like a jackass to her. Remember she's the one who'll be putting up with you." Layla chuckled lightly.

"Mom please don't leave me."

"Shhhh I told you, it's okay now. Go be the huntsman we always dreamed you'd become. Goodbye my son. I love you."

Layla Stark's heartbeat had also finally came to a halt.

It was a dark night for Alan Stark. The now orphaned child was all alone with the burden of facing a psychopath and becoming a hunter his parents have always dreamed him to be. No more would there be a warm and loving home to come to. No more warm meals prepared by a mother. No more father to joke around with. No more happy family to love and embrace.

All good things come to an end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay what do y'all think? Is my writing that shit? In my opinion it feels a bit rushed and I could use some work on the dialogue, but hey that's just my opinion. If you guys want a continuation, shoot me a review with some constructive criticism. I'd really appreciate it, after all I'm just a lonely high school senior who's got nothing better to do :p**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Glad here with another continuation of All Good Things. I've been reading some of the comments and I'm super glad to have some feedback.**

 **Jack Wayne: I think I see where you are getting at. I need to focus on the characterization on the characters and I do see that my writing is a bit bland in comparison to some other authors. I'm super appreciative that you took the time to give me that long review, although it started out a little disheartening lol. But I'm still grateful and I did ask for criticism. I'll try to take my time and work on my characters and such instead of being super straight forward, but I'm still very new to this.**

 **HarenChikin: I'll work on that connection you were talking about. I have an idea on how to salvage on my previous mistakes last chapter to make their deaths seem more important then how it was written out. And as for the rushing the story too much, I'm working on that lol. After this chapter I think I'm going to start planning more and making an outline and such. Thanks for sticking.**

 **Also ladies and gentlemen, I think it's important to say that I will not be including the fall of beacon. It's just too many plots and such for my tiny mind to comprehend. I hope that does not take away from the story too much, I'm trying to stay canon as much as possible but you gotta give me a break. I'll be creating my own plot that will branch off the main story line eventually though. Oh by the way, there will be some character pairings, although that's a secret right now.**

 **AND WITH OUT FURTHER ADO... I don't own RWBY. If I did, Weiss would see the error of her ways ditch Neptune for Jaune.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Four Years Later**

 _Click. Click. Click. Click._

The sound of Glynda's boots against the concrete floor permeated the air .

 _Click. Click. Click. Click.  
_  
Stomping through the Beacon campus, Glynda had thin frown curling onto her face. All the students stumbled out of the way in order to move out of the lady's way. No student would dare incur the wrath of Beacon's most terrifying professor. Even the Beacon staff would turned the other direction at the sight of Glynda's approaching figure.

Glynda was a very unapproachable woman. Being one of Beacon's top rated teachers, she had to set an example to the students. This meant that she would expect nothing, but respect and order among all the students. Enforcing these standards automatically labeled her as Beacon's strictest staff member.

Glynda didn't use to be like this. All of the staff and most of the four year students remembered what she was like. She was the kindest lady one could ever meet. A lady so passionate about her job that she'd lay her life for any student. Someone who students could come to if they were having a bad day. But that was four years ago, before everything went wrong.

After reaching her destination, Glynda took a deep breath and pushed on a button to call forth the elevator. After waiting only a few seconds, the elevator doors opened with a high pitched ding and the regal professor took a step in.

While standing in the elevator Glynda couldn't help but think about the message she received on her scroll. Taking out her scroll, she reviewed over the most recent message that was sent only a few minutes ago.

"Glynda, please come to my office right now. We have some pressing matters to discuss."  
-Ozpin.

This had to be an important debriefing. Important enough to summon her during the middle of a class. Glynda had to cancel her class short.

 _Almost all of the students were relieved that their most stressful class was canceled for the rest of the day, although a certain blonde brawler appeared to be a little peeved about the sudden halt of her current sparring match (which she was dominating at).  
_  
After about thirty seconds, the elevator finished its descent and opened with another high pitched ding. Taking a big breath, the woman composed herself and stepped into the office.

The room was the same as usual with all the repetitive ticking sounds from the clock tower and the turning of the gear mechanisms. Glynda couldn't understand how Ozpin hasn't gone crazy from all this disruptive noise, but this was Ozpin that she was thinking about. He had to have some form of self discipline if he was the headmaster of one of Remnants most prestigious huntsman academies.

"Ahhh welcome Glynda, thank you so much for coming to me at such as short notice. How has been your day?" a silver haired man welcomed sitting on a desk in the center of the room.

The man was tall and lanky. He wore a dark green suit that was complimented quiet nicely by his brown spectacles that rested on his knows and a lighter green scarf that hugged his neck. His presence brought out this enigmatic atmosphere around him.

Anyone who has met Ozpin would describe him with one word: mysterious.

"Good afternoon sir, you called me for something impor-" Glynda was cut off my the sound of Ozpin sipping at his mug.

A long drawn out silenced plagued the room as Ozpin raised his finger to finish his warm steamy beverage. This however made Glynda more impatient, but she made know effort to voice her troubles.

"Glynda, I asked you how you were doing. Couldn't you give your dear old friend the courtesy of letting him know about your day?"

"Sir with all do respect, I believe you said there are important matters to discuss. We shouldn't have to have the luxury of talking about our day or our feelings" Glynda said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry Glynda, I'm just asking how you are fairing. Isn't tomorrow the four year anniversary?"

Glynda let out a small sigh and relaxed her stiff shoulders. _Of course he'd bring it up._

"I suppose I've been," she took a pause to think of her words carefully, "on edge lately. It's hard knowing that my loved ones were violently killed and my godson's disappearance was four years ago."

 _It's because of that bastard, Nolan. If it weren't for him, none of this would've happened. How could he do this?  
_  
"But I'll be fine sir, I've been burying myself in work. Making sure the last minute issues of the upcoming festival are taken care of."

Another deafening silenced haunted the room. Ozpin's calculating eyes bore into Glynda's, making her flinch slightly. Ozpin would not let her pick up any hint on what he was thinking as he stared. Several seconds passed in silence until a frustrated huff was let audible.

"Very well, I trust you Glynda. If you are saying that you are fine, then I won't push any further." Ozpin finally said. "But I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." the professor sighed with relief. She'd been sighing a lot lately this week.

"I suppose you're right though, we have more important business to talk about." Ozpin said taking another pause to think about what he's going to say next," tell me Glynda, what do you know about the old story about Cain?"

"Cain?" Glynda repeated with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes, Cain." Ozpin repeated. "Please. Explain to me about the tale of Cain."

Still unsure about where Ozpin was getting at, Glynda thought back to the old story and finally gave in to his request.

"Cain is said to be the spawn of the God of Darkness. When the two brother Gods created the humans, the God of Darkness created another human behind his brother's back. This human was specifically created to influence darkness with in the others hearts, making them more susceptible to evil. The name of his spawn was Cain. Cain was a great warrior, who killed many including a King and took his throne ruling over the newly created kingdom. This kingdom would slowly turn into Vale. Although Cain was suppose to guide his underlings to a darker path, he ruled over them fairly and instead of teaching them evil, he taught them the values of self independence and self value. He welcomed both light and dark within his kingdom. But sir, I don't understand why I would need to know."

"Do you think Cain was a hero?" Ozpin asked with his ever present mysterious voice.

Glynda was taken aback by his question. "I-I suppose so. Instead of giving into his father's wish for evil, Cain guided his own people to choose which path to take. Sure Cain's actions were bad at first, considering he killed and overthrew the previous king, but that king was a dictator. I suppose these are some of the cases were the end justifies the means."

"Interesting perspective on that Glynda." Ozpin casually stated.

"Sir why are you asking this?" Glynda pressed on getting frustrated with the Headmaster's refusal to answer her previous question.

"Always straight to the point I see," Ozpin chuckled lightly, but with a sudden change of demeanor his face darkened, " I believe we have another Cain in our hands."

"W-W-WHAT?" Glynda spluttered out.

"There's a circuit of villages that surround this city known as the Vale Frontier. Usually, we do not communicate with these villages because they're in the wild and they're isn't a CCT built around them. This leads to large number of bandit clans and Grimm packs to roam around the frontier. But those numbers have been drastically cut down in half."

"Someone has been killing Grimm and bandits?" Glynda asked incredulously.

"Indeed. At first the killings were very subtle and quiet, but with each passing week this fellow has been more brash and aggressive in his killings. He's only been working in the Vale Frontier to our resources' knowledge. This is a very interesting situation because it seems that all of the neighboring villages seem to praise him as a hero. No one has once heard or seen the man, they've only witnessed his work."

Ozpin took out a tablet from his drawer and pulled out a file full of pictures of the crime scenes. Glynda inwardly gagged at the sight. Pictures among pictures of dead bodies scattered among the ground. Grimms of all sorts infested the screen. Some were giant Nevermores and others were Ursa Majors. But what set Glynda's alarm the most were the sizeable amount of dead bandits lying on the floor. All have them had one thing in common. They had expressions of utter fear marking their faces.

"This...is something else..." Glynda was at a loss for words. The sight of all these dead bodies were completely unbelievable.

"The villagers are all in some agreement that this man is a hero of some sorts. They've given him the title of Cain." Ozpin smiled slightly amused at the reference.

"What should we do about this?"

"Well that's why I called for you. You see, although this man has been cleaning up darkness around the poor defenseless villages, he is still a vigilante. It would be bad for the general public to find out that there is a killer circling around the borders of the city," Ozpin said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Ah I see, you wish for me to observe the area and put an end to this Cain?" Glynda ask trying to see where the Headmaster was trying to get at.

"Actually no, that's not what I want," Ozpin answered back," I want you to lead a team RWBY and take them to the Frontier. I would like you to reason with the man. Try to find out why he's doing all of this. Also, why don't you invite him? I'd like to have a chat with our friend."

"What?" Glynda's eyes popped out from the shock, "Sir, you can not be seriously thinking that we could reason with a killer. This man is dangerous. We'd be better off apprehending him or even taking him out."

"Glynda, you aren't seeing the full picture," Ozpin sighed, "look at these pictures. No innocent life was killed. Only Grimm and bandits. It's clear to see that Cain has at least some sense of a moral compass. I'd like to meet him, maybe by chance we can change how he's going at things. I believe this man has a good heart somewhere buried deep in that cold persona that he has taken."

"I'm not s-sure if I still understand." Glynda couldn't believe her ears. Ozpin was just going to let a killer in his school as if there is nothing wrong about it. "How could you have so much trust in him? And why are you picking me?"

"Because I believe in you Glynda. If anyone can convince this man that he has nothing to fear, it's you. This man is just treading on the wrong path way. I believe you can push him in the right direction"

Glynda's cheeks reddened at the sudden praise she was being given. "Very well. Why should I lead a team of first years. Wouldn't it be wiser if we had third or fourth years accompanying me?"

"Ah well, as you may know this week is mission week for the third and fourth teams. Not many teams are available for the missions and for the teams that are, don't seem to have the talent that I see in our lovely team of first years.

This was true. Team RWBY has been the best team of all first years in over a decade. There hasn't been a team like that since her own years of Beacon. The era of team STRQ and her own team. LGON (Lagoon).

"Why are we even taking a team of students? Wouldn't it be safer if I went alone sir?"

"It'll be more safer if you go with students. Like I said, this man has some sense of morality. I believe he would be more on edge if he were to be opposed by a huntress of your caliber then he would be if a woman and four teenage girls approached him." Ozpin answered in a matter of factly tone.

 _That made sense_.

"Very well, when will we be leaving? I still have to brief team RWBY on what the mission will be." Glynda asked.

"I'll take care of that. I'll summon the team as soon as you leave. And to answer your question, you will be leaving tomorrow at 0600 hours. There will be a bullhead that will take you to the nearest village of Ashton. There you will be briefed by our outside source on what they have on our friend. From what I have gathered, I think that they have a plan on how to track down Cain. Are there any further questions?"

"No sir." Glynda said with a shake of her head.

"Very well, I suggest you take the rest of the day off to pack and get some rest."

"Understood."

"Thank you Glynda, you are dismissed."

With a nod of her head, Glynda turned on her heels and walked back to the elevator where she made her exit.

Ozpin stared at her disappearing figure as she made her way to the elevator. When his vision of Glynda was finally obscured by the closing elevator doors, Ozpin let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He thought back to the very recent conversation he had with her.

 _"And why are you picking me?"_

Because if anyone can convince Cain to lay down his arms and change his deranged sense of justice, it'll be the only family member who he has left.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay that's chapter one done. It's a little short, but you get to see a little insight on how Glynda has been considering all of her loved are now gone and such and you get to see how Glynda will finally reunite with are dear old protag, Alan.**

 **At first I was going to have some RWBY dialogue but i'm not confident I'll do their characters justice right quite yet. If anyone of you would like to send me a PM on some tips and tricks on how to write RWBY and JNPR that would be great. It was easy to write Glynda and Ozpin. All I had to do for Glynda was make it look like she had a stick up her ass and Ozpin would have his bullshit mysterious attitude.**

 **Again I'm super grateful you guys took the time to read this. Please leave a review on what you think and (maybe hit follow and favorite ;D). Now if you excuse me I have to study for my stupid Anatomy test #fml**


	3. Update

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys Glad here! I was really hoping to make this story a weekly update schedule, but I don't think I can. I'm sorry there's not going to be an update for maybe two weeks. I've just been booked with four big projects that my classes have assigned me. Damn, and here I thought Senior Year was going to be easy lol. Sooooo I gotta deal with that. These classes got me overwhelmed and I just can't think. Everytime I sit down to type this story, my head just goes blank. So I'm gonna have to postpone for a bit. I know there's a few of you following this story and I just hope this doesn't deter you from continuing on to this story. But if you guys lost interest, I understand.**

 **While I'm here I might as talk about some of the reviews.**

 **Delta07phalanx: Thank you so much! I appreciate your review. and as for your tips, I think that's super helpful.**

 **Sm0keyPanda: Ya I'm aware that I got some typos going on. I appreciate the beta idea, but I wanna go solo on this. If you read my bio you'll get an explanation. Also, don't worry I do have a reason why Ozpin knows. I know Ozpin isn't as all knowing as he is, but he's got his reasons on why he knows. I am glad that you voiced your opinion though. Thanks for following**

 **Okay guys, so til next time? I'm super sorry guys. hopefully this won't happen again, bu no promises.**

 **Glad out**


End file.
